ENA WrestleMania 6
Career Threatening Match SCM vs Rogan Rex Streak vs Career Dead Abysm vs Undertaker ENA Undisputed Championship Cold Soldier © vs Mr. Hummel ENA World Heavyweight Championship Youngblood © vs Jacob Cass Winners Take Control Of Smackdown Team Cody Young (Cody Young, Brett Storm & Johnny Extreme) vs Team Mr. Black (Mr. Black, DoggyDog & JB Black) ENA Women's Championship Sarah Lance vs Taynara Conti Moscow Street Fight Herosta vs Jackslo ENA World Tag Team Championship The Billies (Jay & Bruno) © vs Nuru Billy & Dynamite Sherifska ENA Tag Team Championship House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) © vs 2 Fast 2 Furious (Mahadi & Mohammad Khan) ENA Ultimate 6 Man Tag Team Championship Outside Code (Max Mercury, Arrow & Domestic Ninja) vs The Brotherhood (Brendan X, Curtis Storm & Max Styles) Submission Match Rhinos vs Fabio Riley ENA Hardcore Championship Horror © vs DJ Hero ENA Intercontinental Championship Thunder Fred © vs Ahmi Del Rezak ENA United States Championship The Savior © vs The Phantom Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the ENA European Championship Zyade Blade vs Mike House vs Germain Marchand vs Raphael Marchand Background ENA European Championship 4 Way Ladder Match Zyade Blade vs Germain Marchand vs Mike House vs Raphael Marchand Since the title is currently vacant, we will get a new champ for sure, but will the 2 teams actually work together to get an advantage, or will each ego get the best out of him ENA United States Championship The Phantom vs The Savior©' ' A story, that is 3 years in the making and it will finally get to end here. Instead of winning The Phantom as a good pupil, he created a monster, that he himself always wanted to be. It lead to hate and jealousy, which costed both the great friendship and lead to horrible events ENA Intercontinental Championship Thunder Fred© vs Ahmi Del Razek Unlike Spike and Johnny KO, who are willing to kill themselves to protect Thunder, AdR promises, that the champ will lose everything at WM6. Not just because of what he did to AdR during the draft, but because he was always unthankful towards Frespiko ENA Hardcore Championship Horror© vs DJ Hero Submission Match ''' Rhinos vs Fabio Riley Both tend to end their matches via making their opponents suffer until, they have to tap out. This time, one of the 2 surely will have to give up, since the hate between the 2 has reached a high level since the Survivor Series CPV '''ENA Ultimate 6 Man Championahip NEW CHAMPIONS TO BE CROWNED''' ' '''The Brotherhood vs The Outside Code' ENA Tag Team Championship IF 2F2F LOSE, THEY WILL GO TO NXT House Of Power© vs 2Fast2Furious ENA World Tag Team Championship ' The Billies© vs Nuru Billy & Dynamite Sherifska It looks like the biggest enemies are about to become one of the most controversial teams ever. Not just are those 2 fighting eachother since day 1, but what if Nuru Billy is the one, who ends the dominant title reign of his 2 brothers? '''Moscow Street Figh't Herosta vs Jackslo It was obviously a big plan all along! After the humiliation and beating Herosta received from Jackslo in 2017, people started to witness a new, much better Herosta, who became part of Jackslo's gang, only to destroy it. After being responsible for Jackslo becoming arguably the greatest ENA Champion of all time, he ironically became the guy, that ended his reign, after getting all his trust, only to get his revenge. Now, the story has changed, because not only is Herosta a very hunted man, but Jackslo is now stronger, than he was ever before 'ENA Women's Championship ' NEW CHAMPION TO BE CROWNED ' '''Sarah Lance vs Taynara Conti' WINNERS TAKE CONTROL OVER SMACKDOWN 6 Man ELIMINATION Match Team Cody Young (Cody Young, Brett Storm, Johnny Extreme) vs Team Mr. Black (Mr. Black, Doggydog, JB Black) The SD GM has made a lot of enemies in the last years, which had to lead to this scenario. Now it is time for a new Era, but the question is, will it be with or without Cody Young, because one thing is for sure, it won't be with Brett Storm! ENA World Heavyweight Championahip Youngblood© vs Jacob Cass After his history making match last year, Jacob Cass has become one of the most wanted ENA World Champions by the fans in the company. However, Youngblood, the leader of the SD Outside Code is safe with the fact, that he won't fail like Herosta did and since he successfully cashed in his MITB contract on SCM, he thinks that nobody can stop him or the Outside Code ENA Undisputed Championship ''' Cold Soldier© vs Mr. Hummel (RR Winner): For years, Mr. Hummel has been the guy, that had to be ENA Champion, but somehow, he never got the opportunity, because of how dominant he was in the midcard. Now he has the chance to make his own moment at Wrestlemania, by defeating the man, that he squashed back at BFG to secure his Hardcore title. STREAK vs CAREER The Dead Abysm vs The Undertaker: It smells like the end of an era in professional wrestling, because the story of the phenom is about to come to an end. The loss, that the Undertaker suffered by Rex last year obviously didn't bury his body for good, because it seems like there is still one part of the Undertaker, that has one last fight in him. So how is this other Undertaker going to look like at WM6 and are we about to see a passing of the torch? '''SCM HAS TO RETIRE IF HE LOSES Steven Christian Mysterious vs Rogan Rex: THE ACE! The word, that caused all the hate between those 2 biggest stars of ENA today. SCM, the 7x ENA World and only classic grand slam champion thinks, that if the time is right, he will retire, but surely not to make Rogan the new Ace of the company. The redheaded underdog claims, that he has always been the face of all brands since joining ENA, which is why he promises, that he will give the ENA veteran a classic beating, that will make sure that SCM won't even be able to retire, because he will DIE WITH HIS SHOES ON!!! Results